


Clair de Lune

by Susamaruu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst? Mhm, Character Death, F/M, I suck at stories, Major? Yeah., i think, its romantic but sad I guess, sorry i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susamaruu/pseuds/Susamaruu
Summary: Mild V3 spoilers. Thank you BrokenNichirinBlade for this amazing idea <3In which after Kaede’s death, Shuichi started to visit her room frequently to leave flowers.-Author can’t think about a better title -_- .
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 14





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenNichirinBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNichirinBlade/gifts).



> I liked this headcanon my friend came up with, (BrokenNichirinBlade) that when Kaede died, Shuichi visited her room everyday and left flowers in her room. Sorry- I just wanted to write about it. 
> 
> Edit: Well....it ended up turning a bit angsty....sowwy.

* * *

* * *

**Clair de Lune**

**————————————————————————————————————**

The bright full-toned moon illuminated the sky as stars scattered all around it like tiny white sprinkles. A dark shadow in a shape of a large cage casted across the Ultimate Academy. A boy in a black pinstriped uniform with a large cap adorning his head walked across the halls in the direction of the room of a certain deceased pianist. 

....

Shuichi Saihara usually did not like the idea of visiting Kaede Akamatsu’s room since any topic or thinking about her execution has made him feel uneasy and piled up with guilt...

...But this time he felt a urge...no, a need to honour her.

It is currently 9:00pm. Having a bit more free time left, Shuichi arrived to the said dorm.

A bouquet of scarlet red roses in hand, — in which Shuichi has brought from the store downstairs — he took in a shaky breath and slowly opened the door with his slightly sweaty palms (from his nervousness) to Kaede’s dorm room.

The Ultimate looked around the dorm room. It was identical to his own of course, but he remembered It has been only a few weeks since he entered her dorm for the first time, ... when Kaede .... was still alive. 

Sitting down on the fluffy mattress of the queen sized bed, Shuichi put the bouquet of roses on top of the drawer beside the bed. He recalled the pianist’s words right a couple of weeks ago as he felt a bit of tears threatening to spill out of the corner of his eyes.

_“I’m glad you’re here with me, Shuichi. With you by my side, I feel like I can stand up to anything. You give me the courage I_ _need to take on the mastermind. So, please...be more confident. I believe in you, so you should definitely believe in yourself!”_

Staring at the ceiling, Shuichi sighs shakily. ‘I-If...If that is what you want. ...i’ll....I’ll do this. I’ll make it alive...with everyone, and end this killing game....for you Kaede.’ The navy haired boy thought before angrily wiping away the tears and furrowing his brows. ‘I promise, Kaede...I will kill the mastermind behind this cruel killing game!’

* * *

After 30 minutes of grieving and when it was around 9:30pm, Shuichi returned to his own dorm and laid down on his bed.

And before he knew it, ...his eyelids felt heavy as he wished to fall into a deep slumber. 

...But...the guilt and all the stress that was piling up inside him was preventing him to do so as he tossed and turned. He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Kaede...and how he hated to accuse that she was the culprit that murdered Rantaro.

...He hated how It reminded him the time when he solved his very first murder case.

...The hatred that shown in the culprit’s eyes as they glared at him....shouting curses at him, as they were dragged away by the police officers.

....He’s afraid. Afraid of being a burden... afraid of letting Kaede down. Can he...can he even do this anymore?

_‘...What if he breaks the promise that they made...? What if his friends all end up hating him?....what if—‘_

-

Shuichi got broken out of his panicked thoughts as a loud and rapid knock was heard on his door.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see Kaito Momota, The Ultimate Astronaut, standing proudly at his doorway.

“Kaito? Wha-what are you doing up at this hour?” He asks the taller male. Slapping a hand over Shuichi’s shoulders, Kaito’s grin went even wider as he said,

“Meet me out at the wisterias tomorrow evening at eight. We’re doing some training!”

...

...Maybe he’ll just get it over with.

“Sure.”

* * *

“Wow, Shuichi, you’re _that_ exhausted after doing 50 pushups?” Kaito remarks, watching Shuichi as he couldn’t even hold himself up anymore, panting and ended up collapsing.

Shuichi laughs. “Well, how can you say if you did only 20?”

“...Wait, you counted?!”

* * *

By the time he finished training with Kaito that evening, Shuichi was drenched in sweat and he was utterly exhausted to the point he could just collapse on his bed and fall into a deep slumber.

...And surprisingly, he did.

...And it was one of the best he had in ages.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, or....woken up by someone repeatedly pressing the doorbell, Shuichi groaned as he grudgingly pulled himself out of the warm covers and opened the door only to be greeted by a over-excited and grinning Kaito.

“Morning, Shuichi! So how did the training pay off, huh?” The purple-haired male asked.

“Ah, yeah! ... I slept really well last night, ....and it took my mind off of things, so...” The shorter male replied awkwardly.

“Haha! That’s just what I’d like to hear from you, my sidekick!” Kaito grins proudly as Shuichi gave another awkward smile.

“Um...should we, ...go to the dining hall? Everyone must be waiting, right?” Shuichi says after a bit of silence.

“Oh right, that is what I was about to say, man! Let’s go, I’m starving!” Kaito says.

* * *

Arriving at the dining halls, they were correct as everyone was already there, eating a meal Kirumi has cooked them and immediately turned around and Shuichi felt all eyes on him.

“Oh...um... morning everyone.” Shuichi greeted awkwardly. No one spoke as they appear to be gaping at him.

“Y-you’re not wearing your hat!” The inventor spoke up.

* * *

Life wasn’t as bad as the students may have feared in the Ultimate Academy as everyone had their research labs opened up.

Everyone seemed to keep Kaede’s last wish locked up in their minds as the weeks passed by contently. 

Shuichi was not afraid of doing the right thing anymore as he began to visit Kaede’s room daily and frequently brought her flowers to put on top of her shelf.

Hope seemed to return to everybody here.

...

....That was until ...

Monokuma and his Kubs decided on a new motive...

....and it has gotten worse.

...They have discovered....

Ryoma’s dead body...

...as it has been devoured entirely until there was nothing left but bones.

...Despair spread around them like wildfire.

....The killing game was on to an official start.

**Author's Note:**

> And.....done ! :D


End file.
